


No, Pam! For Real!

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: #AU, #surprise, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: and she was sober!





	No, Pam! For Real!

**Author's Note:**

> What!!!!!!

No, Pam! For Real!

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Pam couldn’t believe he was still going. She got there at 5:15. They starting banging at 5:28. It was 7:10, and he was still going. She was exhausted, and he was doing all the work.  
He had cum at least 3 times, and unbelievably, never lost his erection. Was that even possible?  
She had lost count of her climaxes. The first, on about his third thrust, was a multi, and that alone was at least 5 orgasms. She had had several since.  
And the positions! Missionary, doggie, female up. Every way she had ever done it, plus some she had never heard of: cowboy, wheelbarrow, she couldn’t remember them all. She never thought of him as a sex partner. She was only there to drop off a package. Michael had asked her to do it, and that’s how she even got here.  
He was huge. He wasn’t abusive, but awfully rough. Every time she started to ask him to go easy, she would change her mind, and want harder!  
Then it hit her-7:10! She had to be at the airport by 7:30 to pick up Jim!  
Pam jumped up, grabbed her panties, and skirt. Her make-up was smeared, her hair a mess. Hopefully, Jim wouldn't notice.  
She ran to the car, and looked back. He was standing at the door.  
“Bye, Pam.”  
“Bye, Mose!”

**Author's Note:**

> What!!!!!!!!


End file.
